<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by LilLegalLoli94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399014">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94'>LilLegalLoli94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paint Me Your Color [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra's a tease, Emily's a shepherd mix, F/F, Glimmer doesn't appreciate it, Meeting the Parents, Scorpia's moms, meeting new friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glimmer needs to fetch something lent to a certain blonde artist, she gets a peek into what has been occupying so much of her time and brain space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paint Me Your Color [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bzzzzt!</em>
</p>
<p>An intrusive sound pierced the calm, tranquil air, ripping at its light, fluffy texture and tearing a peephole into the outside world. That’s right, there was a world outside despite the silent solitude Catra had grown so used to in these soft intimate moments.</p>
<p>Adora’s eyes shifted from the canvas, looking to the long-forgotten device that hung on the wall when it bleated for attention. Confusion crossed their surface, an unspoken question fluttering across her mind, but it didn’t keep her grounded to her seat. She went to the intercom, pressed the button and let out an apprehensive hello.</p>
<p>“Finally!” that voice on the other side declared in an exasperated sigh, “I know you don’t like to keep your phone on you in there, but you can at least stand to have it nearby when you’re expecting company.”</p>
<p>“Glimmer?”</p>
<p>Surprise filled Adora’s expression while curiosity coated Catra’s, raising a brow at the unfamiliar name.</p>
<p>“Who else would it be? You were the one who said I could pick up my book today. Or did you forget?”</p>
<p>She did. She totally forgot, releasing the button to hide the guilty groan that rocked her throat. She took a brief glance towards Catra’s seated figure, noticing the intrigued stare that plagued her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about that.” she spoke back into the intercom, “I’ll be down in a minute.”</p>
<p>“One of your friends?” Catra asked, watching the blonde let out another sigh at the blunder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I completely forgot that I asked her to come over to pick up something I borrowed a while back.”</p>
<p>The brunette let the soft chuckle leave her mouth, a smirk filling her lips with mirth and mischief. “I wouldn’t be too hard on yourself.” she told her, standing from the bed and stepping closer to the girl, “You’ve been rather… preoccupied lately.” she whispered, moving closer to her ear and letting her breath ghost against her skin, heating it to a lovely, rosy hue.</p>
<p>Adora held in a shiver, restraining the feeling in her chest before breathing it out slowly. “Do you mind if I bring her up?” she asked, “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with it, I can ask her if I can bring it to her some other time.”</p>
<p>Catra rolled her eyes in contemplation, letting the idea sit for a second. “Nah, I don’t really care either way.” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, nonchalance and cool indifference coloring her body as she strolled herself back to the bed.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Adora rose a brow but her concern was shooed away by Catra’s waving hand.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m sure. Go on, get your little friend. I’ll be right here.”</p>
<p>Adora would have pushed a little more, asking if Catra was truly sure if she was alright with this sudden turn, but the brunette was already fastening on her robe, reading herself to be seen by the blonde’s visitor and fishing for her phone in preparation for the wait.</p>
<p>The blonde laughed softly, taking a step towards her and planting a tender kiss against her temple, “Alright. I’ll be back in a bit.” she told her, her voice leaving a lingering sweetness ringing in Catra’s ears that remained even after the blonde had long since departed on her little fetch quest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Sorry again…” Adora apologized for the fifth time since she let the pink haired lass into the building, escorting the girl down the halls that led to her studio.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really. I’m not even that mad.” Glimmer said with a soft laugh, “I’m pretty much used to it by now. But you’ve been really motivated lately, haven’t you?” she asked with an excited twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Huh?” she paused at the door, a perplexed look tinting her oceanic eyes.</p>
<p>“What ‘huh’? C’mon, you really think I wouldn’t notice my best friend’s burst of inspiration? I know how you get when you’d rather paint than… well, anything else.” she said, smiling with certainty that her friend must have been over the moon to be able to dive so deeply into something she loved so much.</p>
<p>Adora stared at her for a moment. She wasn’t sure what to say, knowing that her friend wasn’t wrong but she didn’t think she was so obvious about it. It brought a small, bashful smile to her lips, her hand reaching back to pet down the warm feeling growing at the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I guess so.” she muttered, feeling Glimmer press an encouraging hand to her shoulder.</p>
<p>She caught the softened look in her hazel eyes and she returned it with one of her own.</p>
<p>“Oh, there is one other thing.” Adora interjected, piercing through the tender moment with her revelation, “I do have someone over right now, but she already said she’d be fine with you coming in.”</p>
<p>Glimmer raised a curious brow, “Is she a model?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You could say that.” the blonde answered, an ambiguous tone clouding her words and painting their true meaning with a murky hint that ought to be questioned.</p>
<p>But she didn’t question it, not in that very moment when Adora first gave her pause for concern. But the moment she met the brunette’s mix-hued gaze that pierced through her chest like an arrow straight out of the fire, she wished she did.</p>
<p>“Glimmer, this is Catra. Catra, Glimmer.” Adora gestured between the two, a mediator between the two forces not quite sure how to respond to the other.</p>
<p>Catra was the first to make a move, a sly smirk crossing her lips as she leaned her shoulders back, eyeing the girl from head to toe and taking in every inch of her. “So, you’re one of Adora’s friends, are you? I’ve been wondering what you lot were like. Can’t really say I’m disappointed.” she said, poking at Glimmer and testing what her tongue could get away with.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Glimmer’s voice grew indignant.</p>
<p>“Catra, be nice.” Adora tried to remedy the situation before the sparks turn into full-on flames.</p>
<p>“I’m being nothing but nice,” the brunette snickered, a smug look dancing across her freckled face, “I said I <em>wasn’t</em> disappointed, didn’t I?” she asked, her eye shifting back towards the pink haired girl and flashing a silent challenge towards her.</p>
<p>Glimmer chose to stay silent, leaving the bait alone and, instead, redirecting her attention towards someone who wasn’t rubbing her the wrong way. “So, about that book…”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! Let me get that for you.” Adora’s mind was set back on track, focusing in on the task at hand and moving to search the shelves. “Um… where did I put it again?” she muttered, taking her search to the tables. “I know I was just looking at it.” she walked to the counters, scanning her eyes over their surfaces as well.</p>
<p>Catra’s eyes followed her, watching her work her way down the list of likely locations until it brought her into the small kitchen at the side of the studio. She watched her open the cabinets, doubting she’d find what she was looking for with the dishware, but really, where else was she supposed to look in the tiny space. Her eyes lit up with devious intent, glancing towards Glimmer for just a second before looking back to the blonde.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora.” she called her, relishing in the immediate attention she got from both parties, “While you’re over there, mind grabbing me a glass of water?” she asked. She couldn’t quite say she was thirsty for the beverage, but she was craving a bit of affection right about now.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure.” the blonde answered her whim. She was already rummaging around up there anyway, it wouldn’t be too much added effort to grab a glass, fill it with ice and water and hand it off to the waiting brunette. She wasn’t being distracted; she was heading this way anyway. “Here,” she extended the glass over.</p>
<p>Catra’s hand reached for the offering, but her fingertips missed the glassware, gliding them under Adora’s wrist and feeling the smooth surface slightly chilled by proximity. She took a brief look at Glimmer, making sure to was watching this and enjoying the look in her eyes. Was she doing this on purpose or was she really just feeling parched? Who was to say? But the heated look growing behind those hazel eyes told her that she was getting pretty close to Catra’s true intention.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she whispered, warm and affectionate and way sweeter than any model ought to be with their artist.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem.” Adora matched the intensity of her tone without much thought, the response becoming habitual by now and much too hard to break for even one moment.</p>
<p>Glimmer cleared her throat, an abrupt reminder that she was still in the room, still waiting for the blonde’s search to yield some result and leave this flirtatious duo to their own devices.</p>
<p>Adora released the glass to Catra’s grip, hearing the light giggle flutter from her lips as she brought the rim to her lips. She let a nervous laugh leave her own, turning back to continue, “Right… where did I put it…”</p>
<p>“Adora…” Glimmer called her with a slight sigh.</p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t lose it.” the blonde declared, her gaze shooting over to her friend before the memory of it struck the back of her head like a bat. “Oh! I know where I left it!”</p>
<p>“You do?” she asked, her voice dipped with skepticism while a hint of doubt tinted the warm brown of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I might have left it in my car.” Adora explained, her body straightening from a hunched position over her bed stand, “I didn’t want to forget it at home so I’ve been keeping it there.”</p>
<p>Glimmer watched her for a moment, studying the genuine relief that washed over her face and smiling in turn. “Great! Let’s go get it then.” she suggested, gesturing back to the door now that she had an excuse to leave that smirking stare behind.</p>
<p>“Actually, the garage is a bit out of the way… I mean, I was the one that left it there, it only makes sense that I go down and get it.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t mind coming with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You were waiting outside too, anyway.”</p>
<p>“But I really don’t-”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Sparkles?” Catra spoke up, resisting the urge to laugh out completely at Glimmer’s obvious insistence, “I don’t bite, you know.”</p>
<p>Glimmer looked towards the brunette, eyes narrowing in a silent warning to butt out. But Catra loved the challenge and was enjoying herself far too much to bother wiping the smirk off her lips.</p>
<p>“Catra, you promise you’ll behave, right?” Adora asked, raising a brow at her.</p>
<p>Catra chuckled at the question; as if she needed to ask. “Of course,” she said, “you’ll have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.”</p>
<p>She gave Glimmer a smile, her best attempt at a genuine grin, but she could tell the pink haired lass wouldn’t fall for it, her first impression of the brunette already sunken deep into the assumption of mischievous trouble.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Glimmer muttered, much to Catra’s surprise.</p>
<p>It showed for a second, her eyes widening with alarm, but the look only lasted for a moment before the smug confidence returned to her golden and blue irises in full force. Like a cat that had found a new mouse to play with, intrigued and very entertained.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>And so, the waiting game began, Glimmer seated at one of the counter stools, Catra lounging on the bedsheets, paying no mind to how the bathrobe that draped her body hung and slacked over her skin sloppily. She didn’t bother to fix it, letting those windows into her chest and flashes of her thighs hang out on display.</p>
<p>It kept the girl on her toes. For what reason: she could not pin down well enough for it to feel quite right. Sure, an actual model would be used to it, showing her bare flesh to others in a professional setting, but nothing about Catra screamed professionalism. Not even the slightest peep gave any clue that she did this as a regular job or even as a side gig for extra cash. Models don’t openly flirt with their artists. They don’t make a big deal to flaunt it over their guests. And they certainly don’t make Glimmer feel like her sanity was being tested. She would know! She’s been around models before, sketched them, painted them. Nude and clothed alike, she liked to think she wasn’t shy about them. But this one, there was a different air about Catra that separated her from all of Glimmer’s past experiences. Something more alluring. Something much more dangerous that bade her to keep her guard raised.</p>
<p>Looking at her now, not a care in the world as she laid back on her best friend's bed like she belonged there. Like it was her space, and Glimmer was the intrusive one. Just how many times has she been here, lounging on that bed, her clothes discarded and her bewitching skin on full display before Adora’s eyes? Did she look at Adora like that? With cunning eyes that picked her apart and targeted the most tender places of the human body. With eyes that dripped with pure, unadulterated seduction?</p>
<p>“You’ve got something you want to say to me, Sparkles?” Catra had turned her body towards the pink haired lass, propping her head up on her arm as she gave the girl her full attention</p>
<p>Glimmer did well to hide her startled response, her shoulders kept stiff and her gasp held deep within her throat. She took in a deep breath, composed herself and spoke, “I was just wondering where Adora found someone like you.”</p>
<p>A brow rose on Catra’s face, her body lifting upwards slightly, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, but you don’t seem the type to regularly do art modeling.”</p>
<p>The indignant irritation that was growing on her face cooled, her shoulders relaxing and her smirk returning home. “Got me <em>all</em> figured out, don’t you, Sparkles?”</p>
<p>“It’s Glimmer.”</p>
<p>“It’s close enough.”</p>
<p>A scowl bore itself through Glimmer’s gaze, glaring eyes seething with irritation that continued to simmer at a low boil in her chest. She just wished she could wipe that smirk clean off her face, just so she could share some of this unbearable heat with its source.</p>
<p>Catra let a soft cackle billow from her chest, “Relax, there’s no need to get that annoyed about it.” she told her before the girl had a chance to burst, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not really someone who does art modeling. But Adora is different. You can call her a special case.”</p>
<p>Now that got Glimmer curious, curious enough to forego her searing glare for an inquisitive stare. Her furrowing brow relaxed, feeling them ease up on her face at the seed of information presented before her. And she wasn’t shy about asking for sustenance to further this seed’s growth.</p>
<p>“How <em>did</em> you two even meet in the first place?”</p>
<p>Catra hummed softly, pondering the answer while her body stretched out along the sheets. “I could tell you,” she mused, “but isn’t it more fun to put that pretty little head of yours to work?”</p>
<p>She should have figured as much, Glimmer would have given voice to the thought, but Catra wasn’t quite done yet.</p>
<p>“I will tell you this much at least, just so there’s no confusion. Adora is <em>very</em> important to me, and I don’t plan on letting <em>anything</em> take her away from me.” There was a new look in her eyes, a menacing flicker, a threatening glint. A shadow darkened her brilliant irises, the fighter in her still very much alive and kicking behind her relaxed air and indifferent façade. “So we might as well get along. For Adora’s sake, you know?”</p>
<p>Glimmer took her warning with a steady stare, letting the threatening tone and deadly look in her eyes go with a mere slap on the wrist. She was too busy running the numbers in her head, performing the calculations and going through mental math like a gymnast hopping through hoops. And why does she commit to these vague, life formulas? Because the spark of an idea just lit a fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>“It was you…” a ghost of a whisper came from her lips.</p>
<p>“What?” Catra most definitely wasn’t expecting that. She thought her words would incite anger or maybe a bit of confusion, but she could have never expected some type of epiphany to spread across her gaze like a holy revelation.</p>
<p>“I was thinking that Adora’s been really motivated lately after such a bad slump, but I didn’t think it was because of you.”</p>
<p>“What slump?”</p>
<p>“Guess you wouldn’t know,” Glimmer muttered, half to herself and half to the ignorant party in the room.</p>
<p>She took a brief glance over towards the girl on the bed, noticing how her smirk was gone and a hint of annoyance covered her eyes. But the annoyance wasn’t towards Glimmer herself. No, this was something that stemmed from her own lacking knowledge; a slight irritation from being out of the loop.</p>
<p>A smile began to curve her lips, payback now in sight. “If you really want to know, I could tell you…” she offered, “if you ask nicely.”</p>
<p>Catra was taken back by this sudden turn, the tables flipped and the pink haired lass holding the higher ground over her head. Well, she wouldn’t make it that easy to rile her up, huffing at her proposal and turning her head away. “Whatever, it’s not like I care.”</p>
<p>Glimmer chuckled, her body leaning forward from her stool, “Yeah? You really think that haughty attitude is fooling anyone?”</p>
<p>“Whatever! I said I don’t care, so I don’t care.” her body sunk lower into the sheets, soft grumbles and mumbles flowing from her body and making her corner of the studio that much darker.</p>
<p>She could leave her to sulk about it, serves her right for that mocking attitude of hers, but she’s better than her—merciful and generous.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen her like this.” she began speaking to the air. Catra couldn’t complain, she wasn’t talking to her after all. “Just a while ago, she was so stuck she barely wanted to face another blank canvas or page again. And even before that, it was just sporadic bursts. She’s in the mood and then she’s out of it. You could really tell she wanted to paint something marvelous, but it just wasn’t flowing right. But this… this is the longest burst I’ve ever seen from her.” she took a short pause, her eyes glancing towards Catra to see an ear slightly turned towards her, “And to think it came from one girl with a bad attitude.”</p>
<p>The brunette remained with her back turn towards her. Of course, she didn’t know any of this. She didn’t know much about the blonde beyond that first confrontation in the skatepark. She would have never guessed Adora had any problems with how zealous she was around her. Always showing off her best in her space, always smiling, always acting like everything was as right as rain.</p>
<p>It got her curious, curious about the Adora without her brush. Curious about the Adora that lounged around mindlessly doing nothing. Curious about the Adora who casually talked and lost herself in some conversation with her regular circle of friends. The Adora Glimmer knew; the one she’s yet to meet.</p>
<p>A soft ding came from her phone, shaking Catra free from her thoughts just long enough to read the incoming message. Her eyes glowed at the screen, focused intently on its words while her thumb hung over the keypad in second-guessed hesitation.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously still sulking over there?” Glimmer called from her seat, the soft thud of her descent ringing through the studio’s floorboards when she moved to get closer.</p>
<p>Catra gave a soft huff, “What would I have to sulk about?” she told her, typing away a reply before locking her phone. She turned her body sharply on the bed, meeting Glimmer’s expectant gaze lingering on her. She gave her a smirk, watching the other’s face sour at its inevitable return. “That all sounds like pretty good news for me. I get to enjoy Adora’s company and Adora gets to enjoy her zest for the visual arts. Win-win, am I right?”</p>
<p>Glimmer let out a groan, rolling her eyes at the cocky attitude, now back with a vengeance. “Ugh, I really shouldn’t have bothered trying to worry about you.”</p>
<p>“Well, you live and learn, right Sparkles?” she asked with a wink, adding a little extra emphasis on the names she’s grown too attached to let go now.</p>
<p>“It’s-” Glimmer stopped short of what she was going to say, her head turning towards the door when Adora twisted the knob from the other side. “Adora, finally.” she said with an exasperated sigh, walking closer to the girl the second she walked through the door, reference book in tow, “Next time you have me babysit, I’m charging.”</p>
<p>“Babysit?” Adora questioned with a raise of her brow before looking over towards the grinning brunette, “Catra, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything.” Catra answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a soft chuckle in her chest.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh…” the blonde muttered, obviously unconvinced, “Sorry about the hassle, here’s your book back.” she said, handing the large text back to the pink haired lass.</p>
<p>Glimmer took the book into her hands, holding it under her arm, “Eh, I’ll overlook it this time.” she said, turning her gaze over towards the brunette. This time, she repeated in her head, cutting her a break only because it was their first meeting and Adora was kinda, sorta, vouching for her in her own way. “Whelp, I’ll leave you two to get back to whatever you guys were doing. Think I’ve had as much of your ‘model’ as I can take.”</p>
<p>“Want me to walk you out?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll be fine on my own.” Glimmer shooed the offering away. She took a step towards the door, getting ready to make her exit but was stopped by a sudden thought that stilled her body and reeled her back. “Oh yeah, I’ll keep this from Bow so you can tell him yourself. But you better tell him quick, otherwise he’ll have a fit that you didn’t tell him you got a new girlfriend.” she said in a hushed tone, nodding her head toward the brunette with an amused look shining in her bright, hazel gaze.</p>
<p>“G-Girl-” Adora felt herself choke on the word. She didn’t have anything in her mouth but she felt herself choking on the letters that had a hard time leaving her throat.</p>
<p>“Bye, Adora.” her guest left before she could finally get it out, leaving her with the turmoil spinning in her mouth as the word remained incomplete on her tongue.</p>
<p>She stared at the door for a moment longer. It gave her no answers so she turned to look at Catra instead, letting a sigh take the word from her lips while her legs carried her to the bed. “Okay, what did you really do?”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, I didn’t do anything. We talked a little and that’s it.” Catra declared with a pout on her lips, resting her head on her arms. She peeked an eye up towards the blonde—still not buying it. “Fine, I <em>might</em> have teased her a little bit, but in my defense, I figured her a good sport and thought she could take it.”</p>
<p>“So that’s what she meant by babysitting…” Adora sighed again, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress and letting her body sink into the soft surface.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but forget all that for now,” her hand reached up to the back of Adora’s shirt, gripping onto the collar and tugging her down, “What are you doing next weekend?” she asked, hanging over her pinned captive.</p>
<p>“Next weekend? I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything planned. Why?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Catra’s voice trailed off, her teeth biting at her lower lip to chew on the words she wanted to use, “the people who took me in when I was a kid, it’ll be her birthday weekend so they wanted me to come to their cottage to spend the weekend with them and I was wondering if you wanted to come with.”</p>
<p>The body beneath the brunette sat up, nearly knocking heads at the sudden action but saved them from the blow by a mere inch. “Is it really okay if I come?” she asked, her voice soft and almost breathless.</p>
<p>“Of course. Well, I already said I’d be bringing someone so you’re more required to come now.” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, “You’ll come, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Adora felt her face heat up and her eyes water at the burning sting, like a raging field fire touching everything and leaving nothing behind but its smoldering touch. She tried to swallow it down, but of course, that proved futile with the giant, sentimental lump forming in her throat. She tried to talk it out, but that wasn’t proving effective either. Luckily for her, Catra could read her easily.</p>
<p>“I’ll take your stunned silence as an enthusiastic yes.” she said, a smile spreading wide on her lips while a grin flashed her pearly chompers.</p>
<p>Adora gave a nod of her head, at least she could manage that much along with an affirmative grunt. Minimal effort given but more than enough to get the message across.</p>
<p>Catra couldn’t help laughing, running a hand over the blonde’s beet red, warm cheek. “Good…” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl’s lips and got them right back to “business”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora meets Catra's family during a weekend getaway trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick disclaimer, I have no idea what Scorpia's moms' names are nor do I know what they are actually like canonically. Maybe we'll find out later. Maybe we never will, but the names and personalities given are simply my interpretations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora rode up to the cottage in her old, white pick-up with Catra leaned against the passenger side window, her eyes glued to the plethora of trees that dotted the trail with the light that shined through their thick, abundant leaves. It really felt like summer with the warm sun and the cicada’s blaring their melody into the woodsy air. It gave the blonde something else to think about, something to distract her from the flurry of butterfly wings fluttering around in her stomach and keep her from squirming in her seat.</p><p>Catra assured her that it wasn’t anything formal, just a casual family get together, but she just couldn’t get over the fact that it was Catra’s family. Well, adoptive family but, after what they’ve done, they might as well be even more of a real family than the blood relation she had before. And now she was driving to meet them for the first time. They’re sure to be kind people, good people that would want nothing but the best for their feisty brunette. She could share in the sentiment, but would they see her as the best for Catra?</p><p>“Turn onto this trail here.” Catra’s nail tapped against the window, indicating to the diverting dirt road that ran up the hill.</p><p>Adora swallowed down her anxiety, nodding her head and turning the vehicle to begin its climb. She felt Catra’s eyes on her, her scrutinizing gaze boring tiny holes into her arms that gave way to goosebumps.</p><p>“What’re you acting so stiff for?” she asked with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Stiff?” Adora parroted before forcing out a short laugh, “What are you talking about? I’m just fine.”</p><p>Catra pushed a breath past her lips, “Liar,” she called her, “you look like you’re sitting on a time bomb.”</p><p>Adora took a brief glance over towards her passenger, a tickle going through her lips but she kept them pursed.</p><p>“Well, we’re almost there anyway so it’s not like you can turn back now. If you’re not going to believe me, then maybe actually seeing them will calm your nerves.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how that works…” the blonde grumbled, her shoulders slumping forwards onto the steering wheel and letting her face droop with dread now that the jig was up.</p><p>“Trust me, it doesn’t work any other way.” she said with a slight shrug, leaning further against the door with a sure and certain look plastered on her eyes.</p><p>There was nothing else she could really do about the queasy feeling buzzing in her stomach but swallow it down and put on her best war face.</p><p>They arrived at the cottage shortly after, finding two cars already parked at the end of the road that doubled as the cozy nature retreat’s driveway. Adora couldn’t take her eyes off the wooden architecture. As she turned off the car’s ignition and climbed out from the driver's side door, her eyes remained glued to the wooden cottage that settled in so well within its forest home. A secret hideaway with the squirrels and the deer that roamed these same earthy grounds.</p><p>“Feeling a little better?” Catra asked, a soft slam peeling Adora’s gaze from the woodland residential.</p><p>“Maybe just a bit.” she admitted, going to reach for their belongings she kept in the back but was stopped as soon as she took the first step.</p><p>“You can leave that for later, you know.”</p><p>Adora would have explained that it was no big deal, that she didn’t mind taking care of it sooner rather than later, if the sounds of barking and the rushing pitter-patter of feet running through the fallen leaves didn’t take her eyes off of the back of her truck.</p><p>First was the blur of grey and black patches coming at her body, then was the heavy weight that knocked her against the side of her car while blunt claws clung onto her arms and scratched her skin with eager excitement.</p><p>“Emily, no!” she heard Catra call out as she rounded around the front.</p><p>But “Emily” was much too taken with this new stranger, trying her best to reach for Adora’s mouth and chin and give her the warmest greeting imaginable while her tail wagged happily along with her hips.</p><p>“Get down, now.” Catra continued to try to rein in the panting pooch, wrapping her arms under her front legs and prying her off. That only placed her face closer to Emily’s, making her the perfect target from her lapping tongue. “Stop, no one wants your stinky breath in their face.” she said, turning her head away before releasing her to fall on all fours.</p><p>Adora felt Emily’s nose nudge at her, taking the chance to sniff at her further now that Catra’s arms weren’t getting in the way.</p><p>“Rude,” the brunette called her, watching her nosy self sniff all over.</p><p>Adora just laughed softly, kneeling down to give a proper greet now that she knew what she was dealing with. “It’s fine,” she said, “I like dogs.” She was happy to give Emily all the attention she wanted, scratching and petting behind her ears and smooshing her handsome face. “Is she your parents’ dog?” she asked, looking back up at Catra while her hands busied themselves with finding Emily’s favorite spots.</p><p>“Nah, it’s actually Scorpia’s roommate’s dog. She’s away at an internship or something so Scorpia is just looking after her.”</p><p>A curious brow rose on Adora’s face, “Scorpia?”</p><p>“Right, right, guess I oughta introduce you before I start throwing names around.” she said, beckoning the kneeling blonde to stand so she could get the introductions done and over with quickly. “C’mon, they’re probably all inside.”</p><p>Adora agreed with the sentiment. Might as well rip the band-aid off quickly rather than agonize over it. She stood up, straightening her back and taking another look at the cottage. Perhaps she caught a trick of the light in her observation or a phantom’s illusion playing games with her vision, but for a moment, she could have sworn she saw the slightest flicker of a figure watching her from the windows of the wooden home.</p><p>***</p><p>“Adora,” Catra stood between both parties, her adoptive family on her right and her introducee on her left, “This is Gwen, Lynda D’Ream and their daughter, Scorpia.”</p><p>Her hand flicked from person to person, landing from the large woman with her dark hair and her deep, soulful eyes to her partner seated close by with platinum locks and the sweetest, excited sparkle filling her face. And their child looked to take the best of both worlds as she sat with Emily leaning against her legs.</p><p>Her hand then turned its gesture towards the blonde, pressing the side of her body closer and filling the area of contact with a warm assurance that braced her body for impact. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Adora.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes darted towards the brunette, surprise littered with glimmers of delight coloring the blue of her irises and making them shimmer and dance. The response wasn’t for Catra’s readiness to confess the relationship to her family, but for the word leaving her lips and entering the air.</p><p>It was the first time either one of them referred to the other as a lover, although Adora suspected as much and felt confident that the feeling was mutual. But it was the first time the unspoken name took on a shape in the form of a single word. It made her heart leap for joy, the organ threatening to jump out of the blonde’s throat and perform a little jig for Catra’s adoptive parents and sister.</p><p>She swallowed it down before it could climb any higher and extended a hand towards them, “It’s nice to meet you all.” she said, it took every restrictive muscle on her face to keep her smile from ripping a new parting in her lips.</p><p>It took her a second to notice the soft sniffling sobs coming from the sofa. Another one to register that it was coming from Lynda who let the tears flow freely from her eyes.</p><p>Adora’s hand winced back, both alarm and fear kicking into her worrying gaze that fell upon the crying woman. “I…I’m sorry,” the woman muttered, pulling free a handkerchief she kept on standby from her pocket. Her wife leaned in closer, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing gently at the exposed skin of her arm. “It’s just… this is the first time Catra’s ever brought anyone home like this. I’m just… so happy.”</p><p>Adora felt her smile return, although weaker and finding it difficult to keep its corners elevated. She heard Catra snicker by her ear, “You don’t have to cry about it, you know.”</p><p>“I know, but I can’t help myself. This is the best birthday gift ever.” Lynda continued to sob uncontrollably, taking a moment for her to fully compose herself enough to continue living as she had.</p><p>Adora let herself laugh, hearty and genuine at the woman’s endearing blubbering. It was sweet, cute even, how deeply she took this display of trust from the brunette.</p><p>All seemed well, the family smiling and consoling Lynda until her tears stopped their flow. Even Emily seemed to take well to the energetic atmosphere. Everything was going great, save for Scorpia who stared silently towards the blonde with a narrowed gaze trying to decipher something from her face.</p><p>Adora wasn’t sure what the look meant and, apparently, neither did her mother as Gwen turned to ask, “Is something wrong, Scorpia?”</p><p>The critical look in her dark eyes vanished, laughing off the attention that was now directed towards her. “It’s nothing,” she answered, “I just could have sworn I’ve seen you somewhere before. It’s right on the tip of my tongue but I just can’t quite put my finger on it.” She smiled and stood up from her seat, “Don’t worry, though, it’ll come to me. It always does. Anyway, why don’t I help get you girls unpacked.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. We didn’t bring that much.” Adora said, trying her best to be the humble guest.</p><p>“Then it’ll be no trouble at all!” Scorpia simply waved her off, leaving the room with Emily following close behind her heels.</p><p>Adora would have followed along as well, but it wasn’t so easy to get away from the now fully intrigue mothers shooting question after question about everything from Adora’s interests and hobbies to the couple’s first meeting.</p><p>***</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>Adora stepped closed to the lounging brunette, comfortably situated on the living room sofa with a large book nestled into her lap. She looked up from the page, taking the blonde’s dewy appearance into consideration before making some room for her to join her.</p><p>“Just some photo albums from back in the day.” she said, her body leaning a little closer when Adora took a seat on the second cushion.</p><p>“Woah, your family actually keeps photo albums.” she asked, her eyes taking a closer look at the page of memories.</p><p>“Yeah, Gwen’s really into keeping physical pictures rather than letting it sit on a phone or a computer.” Catra gave a short shrug of her shoulders. She supposed she could see the novelty of keeping actual pictures and photo albums, but it's hard to see it as anything spectacular once she’s had enough photos taken of herself to fill <em>two</em> albums.</p><p>She turned the page, finding a photo labeled “Catra’s First B-Day” in the far-right corner which was immediately followed by a series of amusement park day pictures. The Catra there couldn’t be any older than eleven, maybe twelve years old, with a face that just screamed that she refused to smile for any one of these pictures.</p><p>Adora chuckled softly by her ear, “Your first birthday?” she asked, fingering one of the pictures on the page.</p><p>Catra groaned softly, “More like the first time someone bothered to celebrate my birthday.” she corrected, “They wanted to make a big deal about it when I told them that one. Insisted that we ‘do something special’.”</p><p>Her eyes shifted over to Catra’s profile, studying the hints of nostalgia and sweet reminiscences coating her golden and sapphire gaze. A soft smile snuck itself onto her lips, the feeling from the past filling her body with a radiant glow. Adora could only imagine how surreal it must have been, how new everything must have felt, to be surrounded by a family that actually cared enough to remember her birthday.</p><p>She breathed out a short sigh, wrapping an arm around Catra’s shoulders while snaking her fingers through her thick, brunette locks. She couldn’t resist the magnetic pull beckoning her lips, unable to stop their gentle caresses pressing against the side of her head and the rim of her ear. And the way she just melted into those kisses, consider Adora utterly defeated by her charms.</p><p>“So this is where you two lovebirds decided to hang out.” Scorpia’s voice intruded into their quiet moment, leash in hand and an excited Emily at her side.</p><p>Adora, a little startled by the large woman’s stealthy entrance, drew back from Catra’s side quickly, alarm racing through her chest and kicking her heart into overdrive. Although Catra seemed more annoyed that the blonde had stopped rather than worrying about being caught.</p><p>“Ooh, you two looking through photos?” she asked, leaning her large frame over the sofa arm to get a closer look, “Sooo cute! I wish I could reminisce with you both but Emily’s been <em>begging</em> me for a walk.” Almost on cue, the large mutt let out an eager whine, the temptatious word lingering in the air like a biscuit just out of reach.</p><p>Catra eyed her waggling butt that swayed with her tail, raising a brow at her, “Then take her for a walk.” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>“Well, see, here’s the thing. I was wondering if Adora,” she called the blonde’s name with a pointed gaze, “would like to join me.”</p><p>“Me?” she asked, pointed a finger at herself while puzzlement filled her intrigued gaze.</p><p>“Sure! You’ve gotta experience the trails at night. The stars are just <em>amazing</em>. And! It’s a full moon out so it looks even more beautiful.”</p><p>“Really?” the gleam in her eyes quickly turned from curiosity to full-blown kid in a candy store, the twinkle in them giving the true stars a run for their money.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I can even show you my favorite spot to stargaze. Think of it as a ‘Welcome to the Family’ mini-trip.” Scorpia said with a wink of her eye.</p><p>Catra could have protested the idea, question why Scorpia would just invite Adora and leave Catra behind. But that pleading gaze in Adora’s eyes, glistening like some kindergartener went ham and cheese on the glitter, made it so, <em>so</em> hard to ruin this for her.</p><p>“What are you looking at me like that for?” the brunette asked, taking an inch back to gain some distance from this child-like, pure radiance beaming her way, “You wanna go, then go. I’m not going to stop you.”</p><p>“You sure it’s fine? I mean, I’m your guest after all.” Adora asked, but the gleeful smile didn’t match her modest words in the slightest.</p><p>“It’s fine! I’m a big girl. Go see the stars.” she waved her away, shoving her artistic brain towards the place she longed to be.</p><p>Adora gave an eager nod that nearly knocked her head clean off her shoulders. She was honestly surprised that she didn’t manage to lose it as she pressed a firm kiss to Catra’s cheeks and booked it for her shoes. Should she get dressed? Nah, pajama shorts are fine. It would just be her, Scorpia and Emily anyway and she doubted she’d feel a chill with this warm weather.</p><p>Within a matter of seconds, she was ready to take to the trails and Emily was ready to test her genius against the cursed doorknob.</p><p>“Ready?” Scorpia asked, latching the lead onto Emily’s collar, the soft click signaling her to remember her patience.</p><p>“Yep!” Adora nodded her head before looking back at Catra who leaned against the wall with a cool indifference framing her smirking face.</p><p>The sly look spread, a fluttering amusement filling her gaze as she slowly mouthed to the blonde, “Dork.”</p><p>Adora raised an eyebrow at her, hearing the door opening to the chirping crickets and gentle midnight calls. The night beckoned her, but before she could step into its embraces, a quick tongue flash to the teasing brunette and a cheeky grin to accept the label with pride.</p><p>***</p><p>Summer nights always felt the best against Adora’s skin. The moon didn’t burn her like the sun and the air wasn’t as stifling with its sweltering heat. The light of celestial sky caressed the trail with its nurturing glow, keeping Emily’s investigative and curious body in sight even as she buried her nose into each and every bush they came across. Even her gentle rustlings sounded just right in the calm, night air.</p><p>The soft musings filling the air, the tender isolation that surrounded her, it felt romantic in a way. No, it was romantic. Adora couldn’t say she knew Scorpia enough to even remotely guess the motivations floating in her mind, so perhaps she was reaching to think the woman was leading her down this path in a subtle suggestion. Could that be possible? What were even the chances of that being the case?</p><p>“Oh, there it is.” she announced, pointing towards the small meadow just a couple of short feet in front of them.</p><p>She didn’t disappoint, Adora thought as she entered the grassy clearing abundant with wildflowers and their rich smells. It was a perfect view of the deep night sky, the full moon on full display and the stars taking their places in the sky without any man-made competition to outshine them. She could swear she’d never seen so many stars at once before, the lustrous cosmos hiding nothing away in the cloudless sky.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding…” Adora said, breathless under their heavenly radiance.</p><p>Scorpia chuckled, unleashing Emily to let her get some free rein running in while they were out. “I’ve been coming here for years, I oughta know all the best places to sneak off to by now.” she told her while her eyes followed Emily’s bolting figure. Always staying within sight, always such a good girl.</p><p>Adora had an instinctive urge to pull out her phone to take a reference picture for later, but there were two things wrong with that plan. One, she left her phone back in the cottage in her rush to get out. And two, pictures of the night sky never came out quite the same on a phone anyway, the camera quality unable to keep up with its natural brilliance.</p><p>“I kind of wish I brought my painting gear with me.” she muttered, a mindless comment she didn’t think twice about.</p><p>Mesmorized by the twinkling and shimmering lights hanging above her head, Adora couldn’t say that she noticed the subtle turn of Scorpia’s lips, how they soured while her dark eyes regarded her with scrutiny and judgment. She didn’t notice the chewing of her lip, a conflict stirring in her mouth to say the words that needed to be said. But she was determined to have it said right: no breaks, no cracks, not a single show of weakness or hesitance.</p><p>“You know, this is actually Catra’s favorite place too.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes found Scorpia’s narrowed gaze, flinching back slightly at the glare those once gentle eyes held for her.</p><p>“I remember the first trip we took here after we started fostering her. It was years ago, and we’ve been on tons of other family trips since then, but it’s still so fresh in my memories.”</p><p>
  <em>Deep into the night, far past her goodnights and sweet dream, Scorpia felt sleep’s persistent pull to be quite… lacking. Nonexistent, actually. No matter how she laid on the bed, turning this way and tossing that way, her eyes didn’t feel any heavier, her body becoming no more tired than she was in the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried for ten more seconds. Thirty more seconds. A minute… or maybe it was five, but no dice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat up in her bed with a soft sigh, defeat dragging down her face as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Her eyes looked towards the window, supposing if she wasn’t getting any sleep then a walk would do her some good. So, she threw a plush hoodie on over her pajamas, slipped on some shoes and crept her way down the stairs. No need to wake her moms over a short outing, she’d be right back after getting some fresh air.</em>
</p><p><em>Scorpia had known this woodland area since she was very small, her mothers taking her here every summer since she was a toddler, or so she’s been told. She’s explored every inch of her given radius, border-lining on the edge time and again until she knew the place like the back of her hand. She could probably draw a map of it </em>on<em> the back of her hand.</em></p><p>
  <em>She wanted to show off her geographical talents and knowledge of the area the moment she realized that Catra would be joining them for the first time, but she’d been so distant since they arrived at the cottage that it was getting a bit difficult to hang out with her. Actually, she was really good at hiding when she didn’t want to be found; a genius at hide-and-seek!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And speaking of hide-and-seek geniuses, while craning her head up to get a preview of the starry sky before reaching her favorite little clearing, she noticed the vaguely human shape sitting up in one of the neighboring trees. It gave the young girl quite the fright when she first saw it, letting out a short cry at what she could assume was some kind of cryptid monster chilling in the trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope. One slight turn of the shadowy figure’s head and Scorpia could immediately identify the golden hue in one eye and a bit of the cerulean in the other. Well, she had to squint a bit to see it, but it was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s just you.” she noted, walking a bit closer to the tree’s trunk and getting a better look from below. “Catra! Hey, how did you get up there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared at her for a moment before turning her gaze away, finding better entertainment in the stirring breeze rocking the tree limbs and shaking the leaves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra~” the brunette winced, “Can you hear me up there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I climbed.” she gave the belated answer, her voice quick and straight and obviously trying to finish this conversation before it could go any further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Wow, you got yourself pretty high up! Guess you’re not scared of heights, are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t respond, her eyes fixed anywhere but down below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpia hummed, sized up the tree before her arms hugged its thick trunk and began to climb. Now, by her grunting and struggled mutterings, it was a clear indicator that the young girl wasn’t one for tree climbing. And Catra would have just thought she’d give up after slipping back down to the base for the third time. But the grunting didn’t stop. The huffing didn’t stop. And Scorpia didn’t stop, not until she was hanging herself over the opposite branch just a little lower from Catra’s perch, panting as she tossed on leg over and shimmied her body closer to the center.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh man… that’s not nearly as easy as they make it seem.” she heaved out an exhausted sigh of relief now that she could finally rest. “But this is seriously high. You, um… you doing alright over there?” she asked, watching the light shrug Catra gave in response. “Cool, awesome. No, that’s great, as long as you’re doing okay. Me? I’m just fine. Not worried at all. Do I have my phone?” she reached for her hoodie pocket, felt around and found nothing. “Nope, but that’s fine. Totally fine. Just chilling up in a tree with my new sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Scorpia.” Catra finally called her, hiding the grimace that teased at her eyes and played at her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not trying to be rude or whatever, but I did come out here to be, well, alone. So…” her voice trailed off, hoping she didn’t have to finish the implied request.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, no! I get it. It’s just this is where I like to come to when I want to be alone too.” Catra raised a skeptical brow at her, “Well… maybe not up here, but I like coming out here when I want a bit of peace and fresh air.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched her silently before letting out a soft exhale, “Fine. I’ll leave then.” she told her, shifting over the branch in an attempt to start her descent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to!” Scorpia shouted, stilling Catra’s movements just long enough, “I mean, we can just be alone together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette’s brows furrow, a bit in confusion and another bit questioning Scorpia’s intentions. “You know that’s not how being alone works, right?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I know, but I want you to feel like you can come here too. I’ll be </em>super<em> quiet. You won’t even know I’m here.”</em></p><p>
  <em>To her surprise and delight, she heard the slightest utterance of a chuckle from Catra’s chest. A short, quick breath of amusement but a semblance of a laugh, nonetheless. “I somehow doubt that.” she told her, but her body did go back to relaxing against the tree’s trunk, her shoulders leaning comfortably against the bark. “But do what you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll stay then?” Scorpia asked, excitement buttering her words as she peered past the trunk at Catra’s laxed figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not like I’m going to find any place better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really won’t. I’ve tried and this place is still the best.” Catra raised a brow at her, “Right, quiet now.” she giggled, zipping her lips before finding the star-lit sky, feeling closer and finding it the prettiest night she’s ever seen.</em>
</p><p>The two found themselves a comfortable, soft patch of grass to sit while Scorpia told her story. Adora long since forgot the itchy pricks of the grass blades and the tickles of the little crickets and leafhoppers jumping around her legs, feeling herself much more sucked into Scorpia words and hanging off the steady sound of her voice. Her fingers ran through Emily’s fur, the pooch lying between them with a paw pressed against her foster mother’s foot in silent reassurance.</p><p>“I think I was too young to really understand it, that truly awful things could happen to someone that close to me. That those kinds of mental scars could ruin things like ‘family’ and ‘maternal love’.” she stopped for a moment, feeling the fluff gathered at Emily’s cheek and neck under her scratching fingers, “She’s already been through more than any child should go through. She doesn’t need anymore disappointment or cruelty… So, I don’t understand how you’re still by her side despite how much you’ve upset her.”</p><p>Now that gave Adora pause for concern, her hand freezing over Emily’s side as she looked towards the woman with a concerned dip in her eyebrows. “When have I-”</p><p>“I was there, you know.” Scorpia put a stop to the question before she could finish, “When Catra got fed up with you doing whatever it was you were doing to her. And when you came back and confronted her later. I didn’t know what had happened back then but something was definitely off. But now you’re here, and even more bizarre, you’re dating her.”</p><p>It had been a while since Adora had to remember her first few sketches of Catra, practically felt like forever ago by now. Never once did she ever bother to consider the misunderstanding stirring in the mind of Catra’s own social circle. It never seemed as pressing, as important, as clearing up the brunette’s misconceptions of her. After all, it was Catra’s perception that she would be in close relations with. But now that oversight was coming to bite her in the butt.</p><p>Before she could respond, before she could make an attempt at righting her mistake, Scorpia continued on, “I don’t know what really happened, so I can’t fault you for something I have no idea about. However, let me make this perfectly clear,” her eyes stared into Adora’s soul, pinning her like some knife-throwing act and keeping her eyes glued to those dark, glaring eyes, “if I <em>ever</em> find out you’ve hurt her or you <em>are</em> hurting her, then I’ll make you sorely regret ever laying an eye on her.”</p><p>“I would never!” the blonde shot back quickly, surprising ever herself against the gentle, intimidating giant, “I wouldn’t even dream of it.”</p><p>Scorpia hummed, leaning in an inch closer and studying the look permeating Adora’s face. The determination in her words sunk deep into her crystalline eyes, seeping into their color with its fiery glow. They held their staring contest for what seemed like hours before Scorpia slapped a hand against the blonde’s backside, instantly forcing her to forfeit.</p><p>“Then I guess we won’t have any problems.” she told her, slapping her once more and successfully knocking out all the air remaining in her lungs after the first. “Just consider it a warning from Catra’s best friend.” she said, pushing her legs underneath and standing back to her feet with Emily immediately scrambling to get up with her. She turned towards the girl, extending a hand to her, “C’mon, we should be heading back.”</p><p>Adora took her offering, a tight grip and a firm tug pulling her to her feet in one quick motion. She watched her latch Emily back onto the end of her leash, watched her hand praise the pooch with a short stroke across her head and followed her figure as she began the walk back to the cottage. Was that really it? Was she really just willing to believe her just like that?</p><p>Surely not. Adora couldn’t believe that she would go out of her way to take her out to her favorite clearing, tell her all she needed to say and just leave it at the blonde’s word. No way, this was a truce at best; a probationary period gracefully bestowed upon her by the woman.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Scorpia spoke up, turning her head to look back at the blonde, “Let’s keep this just between us, okay? No need to get Catra worried about this.”</p><p>She smiled, soft and tentative, at the request, “Sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Really? Great!” She rose her arms over her head, stretching them high into the hovering tree limbs with a liberated grunt. “Man, that feels good to get off my chest. Like…freeing, you know?” she asked.</p><p>Adora gave a short nod in response.</p><p>“But you’re a pretty good sport about the whole thing. I mean, baiting you to come out by yourself, dumping all that on you and telling you straight to your face that I don’t trust you. Most people usually have a bit more bite in their response to that.”</p><p>Adora gave a bit of a chuckle, feeling it press out from her chest and give her heart a bit more room to breathe, “With what?” she asked, Scorpia’s curious gaze falling back on her and requesting for some elaboration. “I get it so I can’t really take it personally. It seems just about right that you would be protective over Catra.”</p><p>Her lips pressed together into a tight line, humming out her contemplation as she eyed the blonde up and down with eyes focused through slits. Consideration flickered behind those slim slivers, a second guess, a rectification, before it was stuffed away somewhere in Scorpia’s mind. “I’m still watching you.” she declared. No surprise there, but Adora did struggle to keep her chuckling to herself.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, how did you like the stars?” Catra asked, getting herself nice and comfortable on the old, familiar bed with a warm body by her side. “They’re way better than the ones at home, right?”</p><p>Adora chuckled softly, an arm resting under Catra’s weight and curling around to pet at her soft locks. They were all the same stars no matter where she saw them, but she had to admit, the ones out here did feel a bit more special; a bit sentimental in their own rights. “Yeah,” she answered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, “Thanks for inviting me.”</p><p>The brunette pressed a short laugh into Adora’s neck, hiding the gentle color illuminating her freckled face, “Don’t you go crying on me too.” she muttered into her skin, warming her from head to toe with her voice.</p><p>“I’ll hold back for your sake.”</p><p>Catra gave a short hum, “Good,” she whispered, soft and drifting and oh so ready for bed.</p><p>She felt the brunette’s body grow heavier, sinking further into a realm of relaxation and comfort under the night’s sweet spell. If she could capture that spell in her paint; if she could replicate that enchantment in her strokes; if she could emulate that dream onto her canvas… bottles upon bottles of pretty thoughts filled her chest with inspiration and the urgency to create. However, the hour was late, the moon was high and the warm, sleeping mass pinning her arm to the mattress wouldn’t be releasing her anytime soon.</p><p>There was time, she quelled the thoughts racing in her head. There was time tomorrow. There was time next week and there was time the week after that. So long as Catra would have her by her side, there was time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It felt like I was struggling over this forever, scared of whether or not it was any good so I hope you'll like the end result.<br/>With that being said, I think I'll be taking a bit of a break from catradora fanfic writing. I still have ideas that I'm excited to play with but I want to focus more on my original writing and possibly my other fanfiction that challenges my writing with some ambitious ideas.<br/>So, thank you all for reading and sticking with me on this journey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>